Known in the art are table stands for wristwatches which enable the time piece to serve as nighttable clock when not being worn on the wrist. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,943 to Avery et al.) Also known in the art are tabletop timers which control the operation of an electrical device. These timers are similar to any electrical clock in appearance when standing on a tabletop. (See U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,181 to Gallagher et al.)
The preferred embodiment of Applicant's invention consists of a molded base structure having a female receptacle for receiving the male plug of the typical wall mount type timer. The female receptacle is electrically connected to an electric cord having a plug at the free end for connection with a wall socket. The wall timer is plugged into the female receptacle and rests on the adaptor. The top surface of the adaptor is angled to display the timer for easy reading of and access to the time selection dial. Thus, the invention converts the wall timer from a wall socket mounted unit into an easily accessible tabletop unit and can be interchanged as the user desires. Keyhole slots are also included on the bottom surface of the adaptor so that the adaptor can be hung from suitable hangers on a wall. This allows the timer and adaptor to be hung in a location more accessible than the standard electrical outlet.